Sometimes we need a little push
by CatchingStar
Summary: Catherine is badly hurt but with a little push from two people she loves she may find happiness. Slash with Mature contents. *changed a few things, mostly in the first and second chapter*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone…**

**I have written this fic long time ago and was having another look but didn't like what I read so I decided to change a few things trying to improve her by myself. Hope it's better now…**

CSI are not mine. 

Lindsey stopped in front of the door and looked at her aunt that was a few steps behind. She smiled sadly before turned on the knob and open it. She called her with a hand sigh and pointed to the couch with her head where her mother was sitting. Catherine seemed to have no knowledge of someone entering. "Mom?" Lindsey called slowly not to start the older blonde.

"Oh, hey baby" Catherine straighter up, dried her tears and looked above her shoulder. "How was school today?"

"It's was okay, I got an A in my history test"

"That's great babe" Although she tried sound happy Catherine's face betrayed her loving words before she looked away, hiding her wet face. The last she needed was her daughter seeing her cry. Lindsey looked at her aunt sadly saying, 'I told you so'.

Nancy nodded, squeezing the little girl's hair. "Why don't you go put your thing in your room and takes a shower… we can have something to eat after you finish, okay?" she suggested. Nancy is Catherine only sister, five years younger then the blonde. She teaches English for kids for more than ten years now. The girl nodded and ran upstairs. She entered her room but not before take one last look at her mom.

Nancy walked toward the couch and sat beside Catherine. "What about Jeremy?" she asked.

"He is with his father today and will be staying there for the weekend."

"That's good I think. Thank you for bring her home"

"You know that's not a problem" Nancy answered with a smile. Catherine nodded but didn't dare to look up. She tried to be face-to-face with Catherine and won a smile from her older sister but nothing but that. Yep, something was definitive wrong. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" came Catherine fast reply. She pulled her legs down as if she was about to get up, fighting a new wave of tears. Why couldn't she stop crying? It's been almost a week since it happened.

"Whatever is it is bothering you."

"There is nothing bothering me."

"Come on, Cat, I'm your sister. I know when you are hurt. I must say, when Lindsey told me about how you were doing I thought she was exaggerating a little coz you know who kids are but right now I see she is right to be concerned about you." Catherine stared at Nancy with eyes open widely. "It was the first thing she asked me when she got in the car." Nancy smiled and ran her pale hand through the blonde's shoulder-length. "Whatever is the reason is very important to you so talk to me sis. You know I'm always here for you."

Catherine got up and walked toward the front window. "What exactly did she said?"

"Lately you haven't been talking much, you are really sad and sometimes you just stop staring to nowhere and if she doesn't say anything or make a noise you don't even notice her in the room, like just before…" Stepping closer to her sister and looking at the reflection in the window Nancy saw the tear that escape from Catherine's eyes. Catherine, instead of accept the gesture of comfort she was about to provide got away from her and embraced herself.

Nancy didn't know if she was going to succeed at making Catherine open up to her which is very unusual. They talked about everything and Catherine always came to her when thins got tough. Catherine cracked voice told she was ready to talk so Nancy walked back to the couch.

"After I start working at the club I had experiences, sexual experiences with both men's and women. It supposed to be just for fun and Eddie like to see me with them. The thing is I end up fall in love with one of the girls, named Christina. She worked in the same place I did and I knew that what I felt for her didn't get even close to what I felt for Eddie."

"Did you tell her?"

"She thought I was being naïve, completely misunderstanding my own feelings, and that she wouldn't be with me like that. She changed after our talk and for a long time she couldn't even looking me in the face."

"Did Eddie know?"

"I don't think so. Or maybe he just didn't care because in his mind I would never trade him for anyone. I was so broken that I accepted more and more drugs from Eddie in order to forget her. It didn't work very well but then I got pregnant and I chose to stick with Eddie for my daughter safety which was a real mistake" she says, laughing in the end, more tears escaping from her eyes. "After Eddie and I broke up I continue dating men's,"

"Yeah, I remember you talking about a guy named Paul, a Chris and another one… what was his name?"

"Peter. It was safe to be with then because I didn't have to actually be fully involved in the relationship. Physically, I was; mentally, sometimes; but my heart they didn't scream for them, didn't belong to any. But them a few months ago I realized that history was repeating it self. I had fallen in love again."

"Do I know her?"

"You heard me talking about her more then once but never actually met her. She is the most caring woman I know, when she let someone get closer enough to see it. I have to say it took a long time before we become friends but it happened and thing were going well until I went to the lab one day and she was gone. She left… just like that… and she didn't say where she was going or even if she… will be back and I just…" Catherine forced a hand in her forehead and closed her eyes.

Nancy pushed Catherine toward the couch and in to her arms and this time Catherine didn't have strength to fight just broke into sobs. "God, I miss her so much."

"Oh honey I know and you must love her very dearly to be like this. Have you tried calling her and ask" Catherine shook her head. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"I know that if she just left without saying goodbye then she doesn't want to speak with anyone, including me. I can't call and not hearing her voice. I wouldn't bear!" Catherine sobbed once again before continued. "And if it wasn't bad enough I feel so much, I have to face everyone and pretend that Sara's leaving is not tearing me apart."

"Sara is gone?" screamed Lindsey. She had come down to ask if they could have pizza for dinner and heard just the last part. "Tell me you are joking; please tell me she didn't…" Lindsey voice crake and her eyes got full with tears. Catherine bit her lips and walked toward her daughter. "No! This can't be true!" she screamed louder. "She would have said something to me! She wouldn't just leave!"

"What do you mean 'she would have told you'?" Nancy spoke.

"I have being talking to her over the computer and over the phone sometimes, she always finds time to chat with me and when she is busy, she always calls me back. She is one of my best friends." A smile appeared at the corner of her lips as tears run down her cheeks.

"And since when this is going on?" Catherine asked.

"Since dad died. She called me one day to ask how I was doing and said I could always talk to her. She gave me her number and the MSN. I can't believe she would do something like that without telling me. We share things no one knows and she always gives me great advices about…" Lindsey sighed, looking away from the older. Catherine knelled in front of her daughter and smiled.

"You can tell me honey; I'm sure Sara won't mind."

"Mostly about how I should behave with you mom. She told me that you were really hurt because of dad even though you didn't love each other. That the last thing you want is to fight with me about anything so instead of losing my temper with you I should try talk to you. Of course we still fight but we manage to talk after it happens and she said this is how things should be between us." Catherine nodded, crying once again but now for happiness. Things between them have changed and it's amazing and it's even more amazing that Sara is the one helping. "

"Why you never told me?"

"She asked me not too. She said you may not like because you were angry with her because she closed dad's case without getting the bastard and she didn't want to upset you. She cared for you more than you'll ever know. That was her words not mine."

Catherine kissed her daughter hair, still hugging her and sat back on the couch. She was dizzy with all the information she just received. Sara liked her, very dearly. "Then why didn't she say anything now that we are friends? Why did she left without saying goodbye?" She looked at her sister with a frown.

"There is only one way to find out."

"Yes! You need to call her mom!" Lindsey pleaded. "Tell her to come back! That you are going to be waiting for her!"

"I told you it won't work besides maybe it's not like that, maybe she just…" Nancy sighed, shaking her head and Catherine stop talking. Sitting in the table in front of her sister she held Catherine both hands between hers

"You never give up without a fight Cat even with the other girl… you told her the truth because that's what you felt and want you wanted and you want Sara." Catherine nodded, "And by what Lindsey just said Sara shares the same strong feeling you do. Don't you want to know of she does?"

"Of course I want"

"Then go find her. Tell her what you feel and deal with whatever she tells you. It must be a way that isn't calling her."

"Can't you use the lab computer and track her down?" Lindsey asked, sitting beside Catherine. Nancy's face lifts up and so did Catherine's.

"If Grissom finds out he will kill me but it's worth a shot."

"Now that's the Catherine I know!" exclaimed Nancy.

"Okay, you little miss, will have to stay with your aunt for a few days."

"No problem" Nancy and Lindsey said in chorus. Catherine kissed her daughter head and jumped of the couch.

"Thank you. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck"

She probable shouldn't be doing this. It can cost her job but it's a life and death situation so she has to try. Grissom isn't at the lab yet so she manages to get in to his office without anyone see it and start searching at the computer, for a bus ticket and a plain ticket.


	2. Chapter 2

Landing at 4:40 pm, Catherine took a cab to the Whitcomb hotel in San Francisco. A direct approach wouldn't be any good with Sara and that is the last thing Catherine wants is to upset the young brunette so she decided booked a room and stays there the rest of the day. She would look around the hotel and in it so Sara could see her, somehow and maybe it would work.

Hours passed and Catherine was feeling less confident. Maybe coming wasn't such a good idea. Maybe Sara was just being nice to Lindsey by saying all that comfortable words. And she definitively wasn't the most patient woman in the world. She took a long bath in the tub went to the lounge, searching for the restaurant. She hasn't eaten anything in the airplane because the idea of seeing Sara again was making her stomach do somersaults but now, after six hours, she had to least try.

She talked to the waiter and asked for the lightest plate that they had in menu. The guy was very sweet and couldn't stop staring or hide the smile awhile talking to her. If just Sara look at her like that! He come back with her plate after half an hour and chatted a little before have to attend another table.

Catherine was almost living the restaurant when she spotted a brunette sitting at the table in the end of the salon with another guy. They were laughing and touching each other hand and Catherine knew who that laugh was. She could always distinguishing Sara's laugh from everyone else's around her quite easily. Her heart filled with joy seeing the brunette so happy but them why wouldn't she be? Catherine felt her heart being pressed by two invisible hands as tears formed in her blue eyes. Was it really too late? The woman stopped chatting and turned her head to the door and froze when seeing her. Catherine gasped and instead of going to Sara she left.

*

"Sara, are you ok?" ask the men with concern.

"I… That can't be! She wouldn't… would she?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"I just thought I saw someone familiar but it's probable my imagination pulling tricks, like always, it's nothing."

"Was a beautiful blonde? The one you ran away from?"

"I didn't run!"

The guy smirked widely. "No, you just thought 'I will go back to san Francisco because I miss the winter and maybe I should make a visit to a certain someone'. Someone that you don't see for more than… I don't know, thirteen, fourteen years or so."

"No but whatever happened in the past doesn't change our bond Brian. Yes, I was mad at you after you left but we have been talking and things are fine now."

"But you want her. She is your soul matte".

"Brian just stop okay? I don't wanna talk her!" Sara asked. _Yes I love Catherine but she doesn't like me like that. Why would she come after me? She wouldn't… _"Besides, since when you started to believe in soul matte, anyway" Sara chocked, resting on the chair and looking outside the window.

"I didn't but apparently you did. Go and see if it's her Sara, if it is then is a good thing, if it's not… at least you are sure and you can enjoy your time in Frisco." Sara shook her head. "Are you afraid she may return your feelings?"

"No… yes… I mean… it is complicate. Everything with Catherine is just too complicated." Brian stared at his sister for a long time before getting up from his chair, making a loud noise. "Where are you going?"

"Find out the truth for you."

"What? You can't be serious," Sara jumped off the chair and followed him out of the salon. "Brian for god sacks stop walking! You don't even know who she is"

"You said her full name so I just have to check in the reception area, if she booked a room we will know."

"Come on, please, don't do this."

Brian stepped under the table in to the reception area and used the computer. He had access to everything in the hotel. He smiled at Sara.

*

Catherine closed the hotel door and leaned against the door. The tears still run down her cheeks. How she could think that Sara loved her? She had persuaded Grissom since they meet years ago and then there was hank and nothing, nothing could indicate Sara liked girls. Even after becoming friends Sara still held things back from the blonde, Catherine could feel and see it. There were times that she was uncomfortable around her or a question she may asked, and she would find some excuse about why. Catherine knew when someone was lying to her. Besides, the only two things that they do well are there's job and push each others button until one finally snap.

She managed to get herself away from the door and threw herself in bed, hugging the pillow. "I'm so stupid!" she cried. "She will never return my feelings, never. I should buy a ticket and then leave. I can't be in here knowing she is with that… that guy." For nights on roll after finding out Sara's departure Catherine would stay wake thinking about her life, what she had, what she wanted… Sara. She still found difficult to sleep after coming back from work and taking Lindsey to school.

A knock at the door startle her. She got up as fast as she could, check her appearance in the mirror whipping the remaining tears and went open the door. Catherine gasped.

"I somehow knew it was you"

"I can see that" Sara blinked being welcomed by such harsh words. She stared at blonde and knew that the defensive mechanism was in action.

Sara sighed. "I really thought we had passed this phase, Catherine."

"That was before you decide to leave!" Catherine shouted. "I thought we were friends, I was happy because we were finally getting along and then you just… I think you should go now!"

"You came here for a reason" said Sara, stopping the blonde to close the door in her face. "And the least you can do is telling why, and then I'll go, if that's what you really want."

"I don't have anything to tell you." Catherine argued not moving or looking at Sara. Could her departure hurt the blonde that much? Sara wondered. Because she was sure she had never seen Catherine seem pretty much defeat, ever, like now.

"Come on Cat, we both know it's not truth" Sara said softly. "Please let me in." Catherine stared at her like forever and closed the door. Sara sighed, touching the door slightly. She turned to leave when the door flew opened. Her heart beat increased and she felt like running inside instead she just walked, closing the door behind her. The blonde smiled and sat in the end of the bed.

Sara turned the chair and sat facing the blonde. "I guess I don't have to ask how you find me," she smiled breaking the uncomfortable silence. Catherine shook her head.

"Lindsey and I couldn't understand why you choose to leave without a word… She told me you two are friends for quite awhile."

"Yes, we are. She is sweet kid and it's been great talking and helping her out. I couldn't tell her why I needed to leave though, even if for a few days."

"So you are planning on going back?" Sara nodded. "When,"

"I don't know yet. I need to sort a few things out first."

"What things? Can't I help you? Did you have to come here?" Sara looked away and didn't reply. How to say that Catherine was the reason why she feels like she was suffocating while being in Vegas? It would not be a good thing to listen. "I'm sorry,"

"Sorry about what?" blinked Sara.

"That my… friendship isn't enough to give the comfort you need."

"Catherine… is not like that," Catherine walked to the window and stared at the cars in passing along the road. Of course it was. Catherine bit her lips fighting the wave of tears. Oh boy, she didn't know it would be so hard to see Sara again.

"Is the guy… the one you were having dinner… helping you to sort things out?"

"He has been a good listener." Catherine swallowed hard and nodded.

"Who is he?"

"My brother"

"Your... what?" Catherine screamed. Sara watched the sock vivid in Catherine's face and the few tears that emerge in her blue eyes. The blonde looked down and back outside. "You never told you had a brother."

"The last time I saw Brian he was leaving to go to the university and we never talked until a week ago when I called him. I found out he still lived her and I need to talk to someone I knew that wasn't involve with work" Catherine didn't know what to say. Of all things she didn't expect that guy to see a relative, though she was very relieved. "It was a big risk coming because there are lots of thing in my past that I want to leave exactly there in the past and see him would bring all back. But it is good to be with him again. He isn't the jerk he was anymore."

"I'm happy to know that."

Sara walked toward the blonde and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why you came all the way here to talk to me? Why didn't you call after finding me?"

"And risk having you not answering me or worse, shutting the phone in my face because I know that when you need time or space you don't want to see or hear from anyone, including me."

"That wouldn't have happened Cat, not anymore."

"If it did it would hurt more then you being gone. I though I have lost you for good and you have no idea what that did to me, Sara… If it wasn't for a little push from Lindsey and my sister I wouldn't have the courage to fly here to see you and tell you the truth."

"What truth?"

Catherine looked from Sara eyes to her lips, her head screaming it's now or never.

Sara felt Catherine lips on hers and didn't know what to do. She had dreamed about this moment since she saw Catherine for the first time and now it was happening.

Not getting any answer, good or bad, Catherine continued, slowly brushing Sara's upper lips with her tongue while her hand was in Sara's hair, squeezing the scalp. Sara opened the mouth and Catherine didn't think twice before put her tongue in. They battle for dominance, until Sara couldn't help but give up and just enjoy the incredible sensation of the other woman tongue and the felling that was emerge deep inside her groin.

"That's what I needed you to know before it was too late"

"It could never be too late for you," Sara pulled Catherine harder against her body, devouring the blonde's mouth like there was no tomorrow.

Just the sight of Catherine walking at the corridor of the lab or the smile in her face gives Sara a thrill. When she's close the smell of her shampoo it sets my heart beating like I just ran a marathon. And now, the touch of her lips sends electric shivers across Sara entire body. If all that wasn't sigh of pure love than someone was playing one giant cosmic joke with her heart. With both of them hearts, actually.

Sara's hand went under the blonde's shirt making Catherine moaned. Oh that was a great sound. She scratched her back winning another one. "If you don't want this to happen to go any further, you have to stop coz I don't know how much I can stand this amazing feeling you are creating in me" Catherine whispered. Catherine pushed Sara head against her to make her point.

She walked them to the bed, throwing Sara above it. When Sara didn't say a word or moved she start kissing the brunette's neck. Sara's hand begin unbuttoning Catherine shirt but Catherine stop her so she could switch there position. She took of both of shirts and start to kissing the revealed areas. Starting with her stomach and then up. Sara was in heaven. She raised her back allowing Catherine to open her bra and removing it.

Catherine kisses Sara's lip before start, slowly, to teases with nipples and breasts by kissing every part of them except where Sara desires the most. Sara chose ran her fingers through Catherine hair, one of the parts where she touched even in her daydreaming also. When she couldn't take anymore wait to feel Catherine above her, Sara grabbed Catherine head to look at her.

She kissed her and took advanced of the situation to switch positions again, making Catherine moan with frustration.

"That was not fair!" said Catherine with a smirk.

"I was the one who had to fly to another city because I couldn't stand not have you like this, wanting me just as I want you so don't tell me it isn't fair!"

Catherine's eyes darker with lust "Make love to me Sara"

Sara unbutton Catherine's shirt all so slowly revealing the white skin under it. "You have freckles," she said, with surprise and amusement.

"Always have."

"Its beautiful." Sara kissed every one she could find before continued her task. She unzipped her pants and took them off along with the panties. Catherine watched with intensity as her both hands move from the foot to the leg and tight until reach her stomach making her squirm. Catherine was right about how focus Sara would be while making love with someone and she was getting more wet each second by.

Catherine gasped as she continued her journey squeezing the breasts from above the bar and soon finding it opened in the front. Catherine hated the other type of bra. Catherine called Sara's name, closing her eyes. The young woman squeezed both breast tight making Catherine call her name once again.

"Is that what you want" She changes the hand for the mouth, licking it faster. Catherine moaned louder, forcing Sara's head down. "God, cat, you feel so good,"

"So do you Sara," Sara took care of both nipples and did the only thing that will send the other woman body explode with happiness: brush her finger in to Catherine's clit.

"Oh God" Catherine screamed, opening her eyes.

"You liked that?"

"Yes, yes," Both of them smiled.

"I If I had known you were into girls, thinks could have been so easy Cat"

"If I knew you like it too I wouldn't have waited so long to come clean." Sara plugged two finger into Catherine wet pussy hard. "Holy shit!"

When Catherine body returned to the bed, Sara kissed her before start the movement in and out. Than, she took position between Catherine legs and magistrate her fingers with her moves from the tongue in Catherine clit taking the woman to the edge fast.

Catherine body shivered uncontrollable and Sara waited until her cool down. Catherine looked at Sara to show the love that she felt throws her eyes and Sara gave her the biggest smile she had. When Catherine closed her eyes again, Sara whispered. "I hope you are ready for another one" and started pumping, making sure that her palm brush in to the clit.

"Oh… Oh… hum… I don't think I… FUCK! " The second orgasm passed through her body Catherine torso rise up. Sara embraced her, reducing the movement until stop completely. "Oh my…"

"Shh… You don't need to talk right now… its ok" Sara let go of Catherine body after a couple minutes, just for look at her eyes. "God, you're so beautiful"

Catherine smiled and kissed her lips and forehead before lay down in bed. Sara did the same thing but in way that she can look at her lover. It's amazing what it feels to be with Catherine and in this kind of level of intimacy. She being waiting for that for so long and now it's happen. It's real.

Two beautiful blue eyes locked at the browns one. Tears of joy run to Sara cheeks and she didn't make an effort to whip them away. Catherine hand squeezed Sara's right cheek before plant a little kiss in her lips.

"Don't cry sweetheart."

"Sorry, I just wasn't…"

"Expecting to be this good, this real?" Sara nodded and looked away. "I'm feeling the exactly same thing. I'm happy but I'm afraid to."

"Do you Catherine?" Sara asked, looking down. "Or you're saying just for me to feel good?"

"The last thing I had planned was to fall in love again and I have, badly" Catherine said reaching for Sara's hand. "I cried every night Sara because I love you so much and you weren't there anymore"

"I don't understand how you can" Sara said.

"Neither do I but that's how our heart works. He falls for someone before we could be able to understand and there is no word that could describe this feeling. Did you thought that I wasn't been honest when I kissed you?"

"No"

"When I touched you?" she asked, getting closer. Sara shook her head "Taste your skin?"

"No"

"That's because I want you Sara". Catherine said touching Sara belly. "I love you and I know you love me too" she whispered before raised her hand to cup Sara's breasts and squeezed caressingly. Sara bit her lips and closed her eyes letting the sensation float through her body.

Catherine managed to get her lied in the center of the bed before kissing her with passion. "Tell me you can't see it in my eyes" Catherine whispered with lusting voice, locking there eyes for a minute before went down kissing Sara's chest until involve one nipple with her mouth. "Tell me you can't feel it" she said continuing her ministrations.

"I…" Catherine used her left hand to play with the other nipple "I can't!" Sara moaned.

"Tell me that you don't want me to take this off so I can really touch you". She asked cupping Sara's center through the pants.

"God, Catherine!"

"Yes or no, Sara?"

"Yes. Yes. Please!"

Catherine smiled at her eagerness and took of the pants slowly making Sara bit her lip in frustration.

After kissing both Sara's long leg, Catherine part then. She moaned when she saw how wet Sara really was and all for her. She tortured Sara a little more planting kisses around her center and chucking just above it. The vibrations of her chuckle send shivers through Sara's entire body.

Instead of start with her finger, like Sara did to her, Catherine did the opposite. She licked Sara center, over and over, faster before concentrate the administration only at her clit. Sara hands gripped the sheet hard trying to stop from moving her hips. God that felt so amazing. She screamed when Catherine insert two fingers in her core without warning.

Catherine looked up to see Sara's expression - her eyes shut, her neck hyper extended, breathing becomes so erratic – it was such a wonderful view. She waited to be sure that Sara want that as much as she did and when Sara didn't move, she trusted her fingers in and out, first slowly than faster and faster.

Sara's words became incomprehensible until the huge orgasm float at her body. Catherine took her hand away and asked for her to open her eyes. As Sara did it, the satisfaction vivid in the brown eyes, Catherine asked something that surprised the young woman.

"I want you to touch me while I'm touching you. Can you do that?"

"I don't know... I never... What if..."

"I know you will do just fine Sara" she said smiling. "And won't need even to get inside of me to sent me over the edge"

"Okay" Sensing the hesitation in the younger woman, Catherine decided to help her relax once again.

"Close your eyes. We don't have to rush thing if you don't want to ok?" Sara nodded. "Trust me"

"I trust you Cat,"

Catherine started rocking her finger at Sara's center slow but then a little faster but without using much of force. In a few minutes, Sara hips start to show how and where she liked the most and the moans re-started. Now that Sara was definitively involved in the sensation, it was Catherine turn. She picked Sara's hand and rocked against her own center. Sara eyes flew opened and she stared in to the blue orbs. The sensation was overwhelming and Sara couldn't let Catherine have all the fun.

Catherine's body went over the edge, not long after Sara's. She managed to put an arm at the bed before her body fell over Sara's before lay beside her lover, both breathing hard. After a while, Catherine pushed the blanket at both of the naked forms and laid her head at Sara's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Catherine asked.

"I think so... You?"

"Yes. That was amazing…" Sara smiled and pushed Catherine closer to her. "I love you Sara" Catherine said just before sleep. Sara kissed the other woman head and sigh, drifting to sleep not seconds later.


	3. Chapter 3

When Catherine woke up the next day, she found the bed empty. She rolled up with the blanket and was relieved to find the other woman still in the room, looking at the view.

"You didn't need to cover, you know" Sara spoke without turning.

"It's an old habit" Catherine blushed. "When did you wake up?"

"About half an hour"

"Why are you full dresses?"

"I need to use the bathroom and it was freezing so…"

"You could have got back to bed and stay harm." she said getting closer. "With me" Sara looked at her with a smile and then back to the view.

Catherine watched Sara's body language with a strange feeling in her stomach. What she feared the most was happening: Sara distancing herself for her after they made love. But she knew that Sara has appreciated every second and that's why it made her angry. By the reflection of the window Sara saw the change at the other woman's eyes, for pure love to pure anger.

"Get out! Now!"

"Catherine, don't."

"Is that why you put your clothes on, isn't it? You thought about leaving and don't you dare lie to me!"

"Fine I did but…"

"Don't! I guess I should know better! People always said beautiful words during our love maker when they don't mean it. But I really thought Sara…" she looked away and sighed, "I really thought you were different. That you're honest but you're exactly like them. Well, you can go now. You already have your release"

"How can you say that, pretend what we have didn't mean anything?" Sara asked angry.

"I never said it didn't mean anything to me" Catherine said, with her eyes full of tears "But apparently it did for you. You are the one who thought of getting away"

"Damn Catherine! I love you and last night was fabulous!" Sara shouted frustrated. "And that why is so hard for me to… How can a beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman, that could have any person she wants in this world, want me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you!" Catherine said getting both Sara's arms. Realizing that she is totally naked, she covers again. Holding the blanket with a hand she squeezed the young woman's right cheek. "Why can't you believe that I actually think you are smart, interesting, funny and beautiful woman? The one I want to have a life with?"

"A life? But Cat I'm to complicated, insecure and… There are things that I can't sheer with you, not now and maybe not ever and I'm not good with kids"

"I believe my daughter would disagree at that. And I will wait until you are read to tell me the holy story, your deepest secrets. Meanwhile, let me show to a certain Sara Sidle, how wonderful person she is and how much I love her." Her words had the expected effect and calmed the brunette. "Every one deserves to be loved Sara including you and I want to be that person" Sara nodded. Tears rolling in her face sense Catherine start to talk good stuff about her.

"Thank you" Sara chocked. "For coming after me, for make love to me in a way that I ever experience, and God, that was good..." Catherine got tears in her eyes too. "And for said this thing to me… I don't hear good words very often"

"I'm sure Lindsey will love to help me with that"

"Just don't say too much otherwise I won't believe it"

"Deal" They kiss a few times until Catherine raised her hand, making Sara stop "Can I make a confession?"

"I'm not a priest but go ahead" she answered with full smile.

"I hate not being able to touching properly while I'm kissing you but I don't want to freeze"

"Oh! I see. And that seemed like two confessions"

"Funny. So you have two choices: shower with me and help to get my clothes on or shower with me and get back to bed. What would it be?"

"Are you going to be naked in bed?"

"That's depend of how you behave in the shower"

Sara lifted her eyebrow and smirked. At both ways, she can have a great time with Catherine and that's something she wasn't going to pass, not after that speech.

After twenty-five minutes, they leave the shower.

"You definitively know how to drain me." Catherine spoke, entering under the sheets. Sara does the same, holding Catherine against her.

"Thank you. I love you too" Catherine smiled.

"I would like to meet your brother before going back to Vegas"

"Why?"

"He means a lot to you so why not? You don't have to introduce me as your new girlfriend if you don't want to"

"'New girlfriend'... I like the sound of that"

"I hope not just the sound"

"You are kidding, right?" she asked staring at Catherine. "Okay you're not but don't worry they are more than just words for me. I will love to be your girlfriend."

"Good" Catherine kissed Sara's nose and mouth. "How about we have dinner with your brother tomorrow and then return home?"

"I wouldn't call my apartment as a home. There's nothing so important, except my guitar and my cd's and books."

"I have space for this stuff in my place"

"Not so fast missy. We need to settle things in the lab before do something huge as that. They won't get very happy if we shoot the news all together. Besides, we just have one date"

"It wasn't actually a date because you didn't know that I was coming"

"Good point. We need more dates and go out with Lindsey too; she can't feel that I'm stealing her mother"

"There you are, acting amazedly. What did I say?"

"Well, she is an amazing kid" Catherine smiled. "Do you think we should make an announcement for the team, when the times come of course, or its better give them some tips?"

"Tips are good, but I think we are going to need to seat and talk to Grissom. 'Cause you has this history with him."

"I need to know if you'll have a problem with our friendship"

"If stays like that I'm going to be ok"

"Valid to Warrick too"

"I don't have a thing with Warrick!"

"That doesn't mean he doesn't want something more then just friendship. Why are you smirking?"

"Nothing"

"What? I doubt anyone ever wanted the sexy Catherine Willows"

"They can look but only you can touch" Catherine said kissing Sara.

They curly together and sleep for the next three hours.

Catherine was the first to wake up. Sara's arm was up her stomach and her head rest at Catherine's shoulder. She will love to wake up like that every single morning.

They had lunch at the hotel and took a walk in the park during the afternoon. Sara managed to talk to her brother and ask if he could escape the work, with the justification that his sister are leaving town the next day. Before even saying 'hello', Brian spoke 'I guess it was her after all'. Sara smiled bright and Catherine couldn't help but got curious about why.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Cat, its time" said Sara, knocking at the bathroom door.

"Just a second…" Catherine screamed. She wanted to meet someone from Sara's family but couldn't make stop the butterflies in her stomach. She corrected the makeup on last time before open the door. "It's now or never, again"

Sara turned to say 'finally' but couldn't. Her jaw practically fell on the floor at the site before her. Catherine was wearing pretty tight black pants, a blue top with three buttons open, black boats an a beautiful an simple necklace. The blonde looked at her outfit and smiled shortly.

"I didn't know what place your brother picked so I thought it was better use this way but I can chance if…"

"No. no, please" Sara answered, grabbing her hand and pulling herself between the blonde and the bathroom door. "You are stunning." Catherine blushed.

Sara took the honor to open the door at the restaurant for Catherine. At each step they made toward the table more nervous Catherine became. She was touching her hair ever five seconds while her other hand held Sara's hand.

"I was staring to get worried when you didn't call me right away" Brian said, getting up and hugging Sara.

"Brian, this is the famous Catherine Willows" said Sara.

"Oh my… you're more beautiful than she described" said the guy kissing Catherine right hand.

"Thank you." She smiled. Sara pushed the chair for Catherine and Brian did the same for his sister.

"I bet you are surprise to know about me." Catherine blushed and that was all the answer Brian needed. "Yeah, I know, she never likes to talk about us… Not that I can blame her though…" Sensing Sara discomfort he continued "So, Catherine, you're a csi too."

"Yes. I start working five years before Sara come to Vegas"

"Why did you choose this area to work?"

"One of my friends was murder and Gil Grissom, our boss, was working at the case. Apparently he got impress with my facilities to remember details that most people don't even paid attention and he asked if I didn't want to work with him. I hesitate for months before finally calling him. I finish high school and not long after that I was a csi. It's not a very interesting history"

"I disagree and I believe my sister does too. What is your specialty?"

"Blood spatter analysis"

"Nice".

"But she is really good at talk to people and get confession from the suspects" Sara said with a smile. "Ah, we can't forget politics"

"Grissom doesn't care about it so someone has to. What about you Brian?"

"Well, I work in the hotel. Let's just said that I help the manager with what he needed. Sometimes guests, sometime boring people from the bank, this kind of stuff"

"Are you marriage or someone's boyfriend?"

"I'm divorce and my two kids live with their mother"

"How old they are?"

"Eight and six"

"I have a daughter. Lindsey. She has twelve".

"Oh really, that's interesting. I thought you didn't like kids Sara"

"Most of then, I don't"

"How you manage been a mother and a csi?"

"It's a little hard, but I work at night so I can be with my daughter when she wakes up, lunch, take her to school and sometimes back home before leave for work"

"But with all the bad stuff you see everyday, don't you ever thought about getting another job?"

"Honestly? Yes, a few times. But then I remember that someone needs to speak for the victims and bring some peace of mind to their families. That and I love solving puzzles"

"Why don't we ask something to eat and then we can talk about not work related?" suggested Sara.

"Fine by me" Catherine said with a smile.

After get her order, Brian talked a little about there's childhood, leaving a side the worst's part. Sara talked about the university and how she was a lonely nerd until she found two nice girls and start hanging out.

"Ah ha, so you like to go out you just didn't want to have breakfast with me?" joked Catherine.

"We were not exactly friends Cat but don't worry, I will go out with you for now on"

"You better!"

"You two work together for six years and only now…" Catherine nodded.

"We start with the wrong foot and things got a lot worse before get better" Catherine answered looking at Sara.

"I may be wrong but I think we both thought that the other dislike the one, so we didn't let got to closer"

"I imagine that you have more trouble to get closer to my sister more than she had with you".

"Yes. She can be very shut down and stubborn…"

"Look who is talking…" Sara questioned. "You were the one that always fight with me because you need to do thing at your way. Is not the other way around, missy."

Brian smiled but kept his mouth shut. When Sara arrived the sadness was vivid in her eyes and now it was gone. It doesn't need an expert in reading people to see that the reason is the blonde next to her and if Catherine didn't love Sara so much, she would have stay in Vegas instead to fly and have dinner with Sara's brother.

"So, back to the university, when did you stop been social?" asked Brian.

"One day I was going back from a party alone because my friend decided to stay with her boyfriend and I was almost at the door of the girl's dorm when a guy showed up. He seemed a student but something told me that talk to him was not a good thing to do".

"I didn't want anything with him but he kept insisting. We fought and I lost."

"Did he hit you?" Sara smiled to Catherine apologetically. Catherine got Sara's hand under the table and squeeze, showing that she already put the pieces at the right place and that Sara didn't need to go any further.

"No, he…raped me."

"What? Did the police catch the guy?"

"Yes because another girl that he raped not to long after. I received a letter to testify at his trial but I didn't have the courage to talk. I just sat there and watched the other woman reviling the facts. I never forgive myself for being such a coward." That little statement made the table remain in silence for a few minutes until Sara speaks again "I saw Grissom's course of forensics and decided to have a look."

"I bet you two talked for hours after it" Catherine said with a smile.

"For days actually…" Sara smiled. "Thank you" she mumbled. "Anyway, I was fascinated by his acknowledge and want to absolve max of information. He was really funny back at the time".

"This Grissom guy apparently is a csi hunter. First Cat, then you and who know, maybe he find another one to join the team"

"Nah, I think our lab doesn't need anyone else," smiled Catherine.

They talk for a few minutes about funny stuff and then Brian had to go back to the hotel. "Catherine, it was a pleasure to meet you. You seem the right person for my sister: cheerful, caring and beautiful"

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too."

"Well, I see you ladies tomorrow"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sara asked, staring at him.

"Right… the bill… Don't worry; tomorrow I'll give you the money"

"What?" Sara asked with a frown. Catherine bit her lips not to laugh at her girlfriends face. Girlfriend. That was a nice word. "That little…"

"Its okay sweetheart, I will pay for the food."

"No, it's fine, I have money."

"I know you do" Catherine chuckled. "But I was the one who suggested that we have dinner together so let me" Sara was about to argue when Catherine raised a finger at her mouth before kissing her a passionate kiss, only stopping until the need of air was extremely necessary.

"I really wanted to do that sooner but I didn't think you would lie in front of him."

"Thank you,"

The night was warm so they returned to the hotel walking with hand attached. Catherine was happy that Sara told about the incident not because is a good thing, far from the true, but because she was honest with herself when make the decision to open up. Catherine knew that it was hard for her but in the end it makes a huge different to Sara. She was less tense and smiling a lot.

As for Sara, the situation at the restaurant and the support that she received from the other woman during the talk made her feel really good and loved, really loved, something she hasn't felt in a long, long time. As soon as the door was locked, Sara pressed Catherine at the door and kissed hungrily. Said that Catherine was socked would be an understanding. Sara didn't stop there, instead she started to unbutton Catherine shirt.

"Hey, hey, easy there beauty" Catherine said. Sara flushed and step back. "Why all the suddenly rush?"

"The way things went at the restaurant added to how much I love when I saw you dress like…" Sara said looking from the blue eyes to her white and smooth breathes. "I couldn't stop now that we get back to the room"

"I see" Sara opened her mouth but Catherine intercepted "Don't ask sorry for wanting me. Now, I would like to feel that I'm part of the makeup section too so let's start again, shall we?" Sara bit her lips without break eye contact and nodded, a smile emerging in her lips.

"You were pressing me at the door…" Catherine said pushing Sara body closely. "And was kissing me" she pressed her lips at Sara's but didn't let the woman depend the kiss. "And was trying to…" she picked Sara's hand and put both at her breathes moving slowly.

She continued for a while, closing her eyes and resting the head at the door waiting for Sara do cooperate. It took a while to get the brunette out of her little daze but the important is that she did and started massage harder the two already hard nipples. Catherine let a moan escape from her throat making Sara kiss her neck and down.

Sara tasted every skin revealed by an open button while Catherine massaged her hair with both hands. Putting the shirt finally aside, Sara kissed her in the mouth again with more manners. When she finish unzip the black pants, Sara didn't hesitate at introduce her hand at Catherine panties and press into her clit. Catherine body jumped and she screamed.

Looking at her lover, she tried to talk but Sara did it first.

"I won't be able to do always at your away Cat. I had needs too. But don't worry, you will be pleased in the end" She whispered. She introduced another finger and move faster. Catherine shut eyes and mouth tight, using Sara as support for her weak body. "Oh honey, don't be like that… I know you like to moan when you are been touched… come on, I like to hear too"

"Oh yeah? Well… I don't want to"

"To bad, because I was anxious to lick you lovely and so wet pussy".

"Ok… ok… I will… just take this off…" Sara smiled.

She pushed the pants and panties down and Catherine kicked them off. "Can I lie in bed? Please?"

"Legs off the bed" she said. Catherine did exactly like that and wait patient as Sara bend down in her knees. Sara eyes glow at the view of Catherine's pink lower lips all wet. Sara passed the finger up and down and then licked her finger, moaning in delight.

"Please Sara" The young woman smiled satisfied to hear what she wanted to hear "Oh God… yes… oh don't stop…"

"Not in a million years."

Sara entered her and in just a few minutes Catherine was flying to heaven. Sara immediately retreat her hand and rested at the bed to watch her lover's face, entire flushed.

"Hi there!" she said when Catherine opened her eyes. "What do you think about a warm bath before bed?" Sara suggested.

"Sound great" Sara got up and went to the bathroom.

After ten minutes, everything was set. The temperature of the water was excellent. Hot, but not too much to burn. Just like Catherine liked. Sara took a seat and relaxed almost instantaneously with Catherine taking place between Sara's legs. The other woman didn't complain.

They stood there in silence, enjoying the warm water and body. Catherine took Sara's hand between hers and looked with intensity. Sara who wasn't silly realized something was going on so she moved her head a bit to look at Catherine's eyes.

"Why are you crying Cat?" she asked whipping one tear.

"It's nothing… really…"

"Of course it is, otherwise you wouldn't be responding that way"

"It's has been a long time since I felt this way, connected with someone in more then one level and my daughter totally loves… It's amazing. I don't know if I told you but she kind of beg for me to come after you"

"She did?" Catherine nodded. "Well I guess I own her a big thank you."

Catherine turned around and gave Sara a kiss. Not a simple one, but a 'full meaning' kiss.

*

Catherine and Sara walked through Las Vegas airport with a smile in their faces. When they crossed the main gate, a girl screamed in the crowd. "Sara!" The brunette stared at the blond and Catherine just smiled. Lindsey let go her aunt hand and ran into her. She was so happy that forgot to slow down and Sara almost lost her balances when Lindsey hugged her both legs.

"Hey pumpkin… What are you doing here?" Sara asked looking to Lindsey.

"Mommy let me quip school so I could come wait for you guys".

"But just for today. I wouldn't happen again any time soon" Catherine warned.

The girl rolled her eyes before smiling to Sara. "Did you like the surprise?"

"Of course" Sara answered. "I just…"

"Wasn't expecting?" questioned Nancy with a smile. Sara nodded. "It's good to finally meet you Sara. I'm Catherine's sister. Nancy"

"Hi Nancy I heard a lot about you"

"Really, I thought my sister never talked about me"

"Actually, Lindsey talks more often"

"Well, can I get a hug too or maybe I should go back to San Francisco and I don't know… stay there?" asked Catherine. Lindsey let go of Sara and Catherine got in her knee to hug her daughter.

"I miss you mom. And I'm so happy that you brought her back".

"Me too sweetie"

"She is come home with us?" Catherine saw Sara froze from the corner of her eyes.

"Lindsey honey, why don't we go and get some snacks so they can discuss the issue?" Nancy suggested.

"Okay but I thought she wanted to stay with us for now on" Lindsey talked. "Like a family…"

"I know" Nancy mumbled.

"Did she say what I think she said?"

"Yes. I called Nancy to let her know that were coming back and she told me that Lindsey only talks about you going to live with us, as a family" Catherine said, looking at the way her daughter went second ago and then to the floor.

"It's too soon, cat" she said.

"I know. Just stay with us until Lindsey goes to bed and then you can go. I wont stop you and I'm sure I can explain everything to her tomorrow"

"But I would like to sleep with you tonigh. Just so I can be sure this isnt any dream."

"iI'd love that." Sara ran her hand against the blonde's cheek and Catherine closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. She kissed the blonde's lips before she went searching for the other two.

**The End**


End file.
